Let's End This Story
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: "Aku ingin kisah kita berakhir dan memulai kisah yang baru masing masing. Aku dengan kisahku sendiri dan kau dengan kisahmu sendiri." /'Tuhan , maafkan aku sudah melukai hati malaikatmu' /'Selamat memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku Mingyu-ie '/ Seventeen ff / Meanie couple / Mingyu x Wonwoo / Boys Love.


Cast

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

Another seventeen member

Warning

Yaoi/Boys Love , Typo , Pendek , dAlur cepat , No bash

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Langit kota seoul mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Awan hitam diatas sana sudah menurunkan airnya sedikit demi sedikit. Hujan mulai deras , semua orang sibuk menghindari hujan dan mencari tempat berteduh. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk namja manis yang saat ini berjalan dibawah hujan. Seakan menikmati tetes demi tetes hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Wonwoo -nama namja itu- terus saja berjalan tak tentu arah. Pandangannya kosong , air matanya yang menglir sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Mengabaikan sekitarnya Wonwoo terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar sudah berada dijalan raya. Sedikit lagi ,sebuah mobil akan menabraknya . kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jeon Wonwoo apa yang kau lakukan huh." teriak Seungcheol. Bisa dirasakannya kalau namja yang dipeluknya tengah terisak.

"Hyung , aku hiks tak kuat. Ini terlalu hikss menyakitkan hiks." gumam Wonwoo sebelum tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terbaring diatas ranjang. Terlihat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Dikerjapkan kedua matanya demi mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas. Dlihatnya sekeliling ruangan tempat dia berbaring.

'Ini kamar Seungcheol hyung' batin Wonwoo saat sudah mengenali kamar yang dia tempati.

"Kau sudah sadar Wonwoo." ujar Seungcheol sambil berjalan kearah Wonwoo. Didudukinya tempat disamping Wonwoo lalu mengambil handuk yang mengomprs kening Wonwoo dan menaruhnya diwadah yang berisikan air. Menaruh telapak tangannya didahi Wonwoo ,Seungcheol mengecek suhu tubuh Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya panasmu sudah turun Wonnie. " ujar Seungcheol saat tidak merasakan panas seperti kemarin.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau jatuh pingsan dan demam setelah dengan bodohnya berjalan dibawah hujan deras." jawab Seungcheol kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

Wonwooo mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dan dia menyesal mengingatnya. Karna itu juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian sebelum hujan , kejadiaan yang membuatnya tak peduli pada hujan deras yang turun membasahi tubuhnya.

"Jangan diingat hal menyakitkan itu lagi Wonnie. " ujar Seungcheol yang sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

"Apa kau lapar Wonwoo? Kau mau kubuatkan sup tidak? " tawar Seungcheol sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Ummm aku mau kau buatkan sup kentang yang biasa hyung." jawab Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang masih serak .

"Baiklah , selama aku memasak lebih baik kau tidur lagi oke." suruh Seungcheol.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan tidur Seungcheol hyung." ujar Wonwoo dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Seungcheol sedikit lega. Ditariknya selimut Wonwoo sebatas dada. Dikecupnya dahi Wonwoo lalu mengelus rambutnya -lagi-.

"Jangan terus terus mengingatnya Wonwoo. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis lagi" gumam Seungcheol dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Saat pintu kamar itu tertutup , saat itu juga mata Wonwoo perlahan terbuka.

"Aku juga ingin melupakannya hyung. Sangat ingin melupakannya." gumam Wonwoo dan kembali memejamkan matanya membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian Wonwoo yang terserang demam . Setelah tiga hari dia menjadi pasien dadakan Seungcheol , hari ini Wonwoo sudah bisa masuk kuliah dan mengikuti kelasnya.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan santai dikoridor kampus. Sesekali matanya melihat sekeliling jalan yang dilewatinya. Sebuah lengan terasa memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Menengokkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Pagi Wonniee sayang ~ " sapa namja itu dan tak lupa kecupan manis dia berikan dibibir Wonwoo.

"Pagi juga Mingyu-ie~ "balas Wonwoo dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau kemana saja tiga hari ini tak masuk sayang? Aku keapartementmu dan apartementmu kosong bahkan ponselmu pun tak aktif." gerutu Mingyu.

"Maaf kalau aku tak memberitahumu Gyu-ie. Tiga hari kemarin aku harus pulang kekampung halamanku karna ibuku mendadak sakit. Masalah ponsel , aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan Rusak." jelas Wonwoo penuh kebohongan.

"Aigoo seharusnya kau kabari aku dulu Wonnie sayang~ aku kan bisa mengantarmu sekaligus menjenguk eommoni."

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu Gyu -ie. Lagipula aku masih bisa sendiri ko Mingyu." kekeh Wonwoo.

"Baiklah baiklah kau memang bisa sendiri. Tapi lain kali kau harus memintaku mengantarmu hyung. Sesibuk apapun aku aku pasti akan mengantarmu." ujar Mingyu.

"Mm baiklah aku akan memintamu mengantarku lain kali." pasrah Wonwoo.

"Nah begitu baru benar. Kajja kekantin dulu Wonnie hyung, aku belum sempat sarapan."

Dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati megikuti Mingyu kekantin untuk menemani kelasihnya sarapan.

.

.

.

"Jadi , kau tak bisa menemaniku ketoko buku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne Woo-nie , maafkan aku. Tadi tiba tiba saja umma ku menelepon dan katanya dia tidak enak badan lalu memintaku menemaninya." jawab Mingyu sambil memasang wajah menyesal.

"Emm tak apa Gyyu-ie , ummamu lebih penting sekarang. Sana cepat pulang, kasihan kalau ummamu harus menunggu." usir Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Woo-nie. Kau juga harus cepat pulang setelah dari toko buku. Udara malam ini akan sangat dingin , aku tak mau kau sakit." Pesan Mingyu.

"Iya Mingyu , akan aku ingat pesanmu." jawab Wonwoo . "Salam untuk umma mu , semoga dia cepat sembuh" lanjut Wonwoo

"Ne akan kusampaikan" Mingyu mencium sekilas bibir Wonwoo lalu berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Baiklah kita ketoko buku sebelum sore" gumam Wonwoo lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Wonwoo keluar dari toko buku langganannya. Buku yang dicarinya sudah dia dapatkan. Perutnya terasa lapar jadi dia memutuskan untuk mampir kekafe favoritnya.

Wonwoo memilih bangku dipojok ruangan. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang , Wonwoo memandangi seluruh restoran. Mulai dari dindingnya yang tak berubah , hiasan hiasan lampu kecil dilangit langi sampai dekorasi lainnya. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik. Diambilnya ponsel dalam tas nya , lalu menghubungi speed dial nomor 2. Wonwoo bisa melihat namja yang sedang dia pandangi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobseo Woo-nie" sapa Mingyu.

"Mingyu ya kau dimana? Apa kau sudah pulang dari mengantar ummamu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku masih dirumah sakit wonwoo. Hari ini ramai sekali dirumah sakit. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab dan tanya kembali Mingyu.

"Ahh tadinya aku mau menjenguk ummamu. Tapi karna kau belum pulang aku akan menjenguknya kapan kapan." jelas Wonwoo.

"Umma bilang kau tak perlu menjenguknya Wonwoo, umma tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah , kalau begitu sampai kan saja salamku nde."

"Nde akan kusampaikan Woo-nie."

Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus. Ditaruhnya ponselnya diatas meja dan pandangannya masih fokus pada pemandangan didekat jendela.

"Kau berbohong lagi padaku Mingyu-ie." gumam Wonwoo.

Pesanan Wonwoo datang. Wonwoo bisa melihat dua orang disana beranjak perg keluar kafe dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tanpa mereka sadari melihat semuanya.

* * *

Hari ini Wonwoo kembali menginjakan kakinya diapartement Mingyu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berancana untuk menonton film. Berhubung besok kuliah mereka libur , Wonwo akan bergadang dirumah mingyu dan menginap.

Wonwoo sedang membaca novel diatas sofa dikamar Mingyu. Mingyu datang membawa dua gelas minuman dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Didudukinya tempat disebelah Wonwoo dan melihat novel yang dibaca Wonwoo.

"Novel apa yang kau baca Woo-nie?" tanya Mingyu.

"Novel cinta " jawab Wonwoo singkat dan masih fokus pada novelnya.

"Ceritanya tentang apa?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"Tentang sepasang kekasih yang harus terpisah karna maut. Sigadis menderita kanker darah dan akhirnya meninggal" jelas Wonwoo.

"Wahhh menyedihkan sekali " ujar Mingyu.

"Ani itu tidak menyedihkan. Masih ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini "

"Memangnya apa yang lebih menyedihkan"

"Yang lebih menyedihkan adalah membaca cerita seorang kekasih yang berselingkuh dibelakang kekasihnya. Setidaknya dicerita ini sigadis masih beruntung karna prianya masih setia sampai dia meninggal" jawab Wonwoo tenang dan masih fokus membaca novelnya.

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataaan Wonwoo membuat wajahnya memucat dan tak tahu perasaan dari mana , dia merasa kalau Wonwoo sudah tahu apa yang dia lakukan dibelakang Wonwoo.

'Ani , anioo Wonwoo tak mungkin tahu. Kalau dia tahu mungkin hubingan kami sudah berakhir' pikir Mingyu .

Mingyu tak melihatnya. Tak melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang berubah menjadi sendu dengan senyum miris dibibirnya.

"Mingyu masak sana. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam , aku sudah lapar " suruh Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku memasak dulu" Mingyu keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Wonnwoo yang masih asik dengan novelnya.

Bunyi ponsel terdengar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dan suara itu bukan suara ponselnya tapi suara ponsel diatas meja , ponsel milik Mingyu.

Wowoo yang penasaran mengambil ponsel itu lalu membuka pesan masuk. Dan pesan yang dia baca membuatnya harus menahan airmata yang akan keluar.

From: Jungie Baby

'Mingyu ~ kau jadi bermalam diapartemenku tidak? Aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk menghabiskan malam panas kita'

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Wonwoo tak masuk lagi beberapa hari. Dia mengurung dirinya dikamarnya sendiri. Mengabaikan semua pesan dan telepon yang masuk bahkan dari Mingyu sekalipun.

"Wonwoo kumohon keluarlah , kau belum makan dari kemarin." bujuk Seungcheol dari luar

"Aku tak lapar hyung" jawab Wonwoo dari dalam.

"Kau jangan berbohong Wonwoo. Mana mungkin orang yang tak makan dari kemarin bisa bilang tidak lapar." ujar Seungcheol.

"..." Wonwoo tak menjawab dan memilih diam.

"Wonwoo kau mau buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya dan menarikmu keluar." ancam Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tak ingin pintu kamarnya rusak akhirnya memilih bangun dan berjalan tertarih kearah pintu. Kepala nya terasa pusing dan perutnya terasa sakit. Dibukanya kunci pintu dan membuka pintu. Tepat saat pintu dibuka Wonwoo terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang panik membawa Wonwoo masuk dan membaringkannya diatas kasur. Diteleponnya dokter pribadi keluarganya dan menyuruhnya datang untuk memeriksa Wonwoo.

30 menit yang lalu dokter sudah memeriksa Wonwoo. Dokter bilang Wonwoo mengalami maag karna tidak makan dari kemarin. Dokter juga bilang kalau Wonwoo sedikit tertekan dan kalau dibiarkan akan berakibat fatal untuk mentalnya.

Pernyataaan dokter yang terakhir sedikit membuat Seungcheol frustasi. Dia tak ingin adik keasayangannya mengalami gangguan mental. Dia sangat ingin menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo selalu saja menolak dengan dalih Mingyu pasti berubah .

Ckkk rasanya Seungcheol ingin sekali menonjok Mingyu dengan keras dan membuatnya sekarat.

* * *

Setelah tiga hari kemarin kembali menjadi pasien mendadak Seungcheol. Wonwoo bisa masuk kuliah lagi .

Wonwoo berjalan kearah lapangan basket. Ini hari rabu dan hari ini adalah jadwal mingyu berlatih basket dengan teamnya . Ditangannya terdapat botol minum dan juga handuk. Wonwoo sudah sampai dipinggir Mingyu nya bermain basket. Dia bisa melihat keringat yang membanjiri wajah Mingyu , membuatnya terlihat -ehem- sexy. Tanpa sadar pipinya sudah memerah saat membauangkan tubuh sexy Mingyu.

Latihan selesai, Mingyu melihat Wonwoonya berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Dengan senyum lebarnya , Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo .

"Woo-nie , kupikir kau tak akan datang." ujar Mingyu.

"Mana mungkin aku tak datang Gyu-ie,ini minumlah." Wonwoo menyodorkan botol air ke Mingyu dan diambil lalu langsung diminum oleh Mingyu.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali ya." ujar Wonwoo sambil menghapus keingat diwajah mingyu denga handuk yang dibawanya.

"Ne latihan kali ii memang melelahkan." keluh Mingyu.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu nde , aku mau ganti baju dulu lalu setelah itu kita pergi berkencan." ujar Mingyu.

"Emmm ne aku akan menunggumu disini." jawaban Wonwoo mengiringi langakah kaki Mingyu keruang ganti.

Mingyu sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Mingyu dengan erat menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan hal itu sukses membuat hatinya mengahangat.

Hari ini Mingyu membawa motornya. Mingyu memasangkan helm kekepala Wonwoo dan menaiki motornya. Wonwoo menyusul Mingyu menaiki motornya lalu memeluk erat pinggangang Mingyu. Motor itu berjalan meninggalkan kampus. Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo terus saja tersenyum .Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tak memeluk tubuh Mingyu seperti ini.

Motor mingyu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah tangga . Wonwoo turun dan memadang bingung tempat ini. Dia belum pernah kesini sebelumya. Mingyu turun dan melepas helmnya lalu menaruhnya diatas motor begitupin helm Wonwoo.

"Kajja kita naik." ajak Mingyu dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lagi.

"Naik keatas sana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne , aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu diatas sana." ujar Mingyu dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Emmm kajjja naik kalau begitu." ajak Wonwoo semangat.

Mereka menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Genggaman tangan mereka tak pernah terlepes sedikit pun. Beruntung anak tangga ini sedikit sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai diatas bukit.

Pemandangannya sungguh indah ,Wonwoo melihat sebuah meja makan ditengah bukit. Dan Wonwoo terdiam dengan raut wajah takjub.

Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo terharu.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary Jeon Wonwoo."

"Mingyu hiksss kau mengingatnya hiksss." isak Wonwoo

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya baby." Mingyu menghapus air mata disudut mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan Mingyu. Membalik badannya lalu memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary Kim Mingyu. Jeongmal saranghae." ujar Wonwoo.

"Nado sarangha baby." balas Mingyu ."Kajja kita nikmati makan malam romantis dengan pemandangan lampu lampu kota seoul" ajak Mingyu

Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk berhadapan. Mereka sudah meniup lilin angka 3 diatas mini cake yang berada ditengah.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini sendiri Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne aku menyiapkan ini sendiri. Tadinya aku mau reservasi meja direstoran mewah. Namun ternyata uangku kurang , Mianhae baby." sesal Mingyu.

"Eummm menururku ini lebih keren dari pada makan malam direstoran mahal. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karna tak bisa memberikanmu hadiah." sesal Wonwoo.

"Kau yang sehat dan berada disampingku , sudah menjadi hadiah terindah untukku." ujar Mingyu dengan senyum tampan dibibirnya membuat Wonwoo juga menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

.

* * *

.

Wonwoo sedang berjalan dengan semangat . Dengan kotak ditangannya wonwooo mencari Mingyu. Dikelanya Mingyu tak ada , dikamar mandi tak ada , dikantin tak ada , dilapangan basketpun tak ada.

Wonwooo sudah pasrah kalau tak menemukan Mingyu. Salahnya yang lupa membawa ponsel jadi tak bisa menghubungi Mingyu.

Namun sepertinya tuhan berniat membantunya. Wonwoo melihat Soonyoung -teman baik Mingyu- yang sedang berjalan.

"Soonyoung , apa kau tahu Mingyu dimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tadi dia bilang dia mau keperpustakaan. Coba saja kau cari disana".

"Ahhh baiklah aku akan kesana. Tanks infonya Soonyoung." ujar Wonwoo.

"Sama sama Wonwoo." balas Soonyoung dan berjalan pergi.

Wonwoo melanjutkan jalannya. Kali ini perpustakaanlah yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia tak sabar memberikan hadiah anniversary untuk mingyu. Walaupun sudah telat.

Wonwoo masuki perpustakaan dan perpustakaan itu terlihat sepi bahkan penjaganya pun tak terlihat. Wonwoo menyusuri rak demi rak mencari mingyu . dan sampai pada rak terakhir paling pojok. Dan pemandangan dipojok sana membuatnya diam terpaku . tangannya lemas dan membuat kotak yang dipegangnya jatuh namun tak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Dia mang menemukan Mingyu . Menemukan Mingyu yang sedang berciuman dengan Junghan , sunbae cantik dari fakultas kedokteran yang merupakan selingkuhan Mingyu.

Air mata Wonwoo perlahan mengalir. Wonwoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tubuhnya kaku dan terasa sulit untuk digerakan. Seseorang menarik bahunya dari belakang. Memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidangnya.

"Menangislah Jeon Wonwoo , keluarkan semuanya." bisik seungcheol

"Hiksss hyung hiksss padahal aku sudah sering melihatnya , tapi kenapa tetap saja terasa sakit disini?" isak Wonwoo sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri , berharap rasa seaak didalamnya bisa hilang.

"Jangan melihatnya lagi Wonwoo. Kumohon lupakan semuanya dan tinggalkan Mingyu." pinta Seungcheol.

"Aku tak bisa hyung , hiks aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hyung." racau Wonwoo.

* * *

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring terdengar didalam ruang makan minimalis. Sungcheol baru saja sukses membujuk Wonwoo untuk makan. Walau Wonwoo makan dengan tatapan kosong , seakan jiwanya tidak berada ditubuhnya. Seungcheol hanya bisa mengehela nafas , dia sendiri tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakulannya.

"Hyung aku sudah memutuskannya." suara Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan.

Seungcheol menunggu wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku memutuskan melepaskan Mingyu dan ikut denganmu ke London." Ujar Wonwoo mantap.

"Apa kau yakin wonwoo ?" tanya seungcheol.

"Aku yakin hyung. Aku melihat mingyu lebih bahagia dengan junghan hyung . aku tak mau mengikatnya lagi disisiku. Aku juga ingin menjemput kebahagianku hyung. Aku sudah lelah menangis , sudah lelah merasakan sakit. Aku ingin merasa kebahagian hyung." jelas Wonwoo.

Dan jawaban Winwoo membuat Seungcheol tersenyum. Seungcheol senang adiknya ini mau melepaskan Mingngyu dan menjemput kebahagiannya. Seungcheol juga lelah melihat Wonwoo menangis dan terasakti. Seungcheol berjanji akan selalu ada dismping adiknya dan membantu adiknya menemukan kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Mingyu belum mendapatkan kabar dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak masuk kuliah bahkan nomornya pun tak aktif. Mingyu sudah frustasi , dia berencana akan mendatangi apartement Wonwoo selesai kelas ini. Tapi sebuah pesan datang keponselnya, dan itu dari Wonwoo.

From: Woo-nie baby

 _'Gyu-ie , bisa kita bertemu nanti? Aku merindukanmu -3-."_

Mingyu tersenyum , ternyata Wonwoo nya juga merindukan dirinya.

To : Woo-nie baby

 _'Aku juga merindukanmu woo-nie baby :* . Dimana kita bertemu ?'_ balas mingyu.

From: Woo-nie Baby

 _'Yippie ,,kita bertemu di kafe biasa jam 1 nanti. Kau bisakan?'_

To : Woo-nie baby

 _'Tentu aku bisa. Aku akan datang jam satu nanti. See you baby , Saranhae :* '_

From : Woo-nie baby

 _'Nado saranghae gyu-ie :*'_

Selesai bertukar pesan , Mingyu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas dan mengikuti sisa pelajaran dengan semangat. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Woo-nie baby nya. Tanpa tahu itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Baru saja Wonwoo betukar pesan dengan Mingyu , memintanya bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah lemari. Disana terdapat koper dan ransel yang akan dia bawa untuk pindah. Semuia lbarang barang penting sudah dia packing. Lalu beralih kekardus besar didebelahnya. Kardus itu berisi barang barangnya dari Mingyu atau yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tak akan membawanya , dia sudah berjanji untuk melupkan Mingyu dan lukanya. Kalau dia membawa itu semua , bagaimana dia bisa melupakan Mingyu nanti?

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi memikirkan keputusannya. Sudah benarkah keputusan yang dia ambil. Sebenarnya hatinya tak rela untuk meninggalkan Mingyu, mengakhiri kisah mereka yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya.

"Aniooo, kau tak boleh berubah pikiran lagi Jeon Wonwoo. Bukankah kau bilang mau menjemput kebahagianmu eoh?" tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo beranjak bangun dari baringannya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Lebih baik dia bersiap siap untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu.

* * *

Kafe starlight adalah kafe favorite Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Kafe ini adalah saksi dimulainya perjalan cinta mereka. Kafe ini juga menjadi tempat kencan pertama mereka. Dan kafe ini juga menjadi tempat yang menyakitkan untuk Wonnwoo saat melihat Mingyu bersama selingkuhannya.

Mingyu sudah berada di kafe starlight. Dia duduk dibangku dekat jendela , menunggu kedatangan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Tak lama Mingyu melihat Wonwoo masuk kedalam kafe. Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum tampannya saat melihat Wonwoo menghampirinya. Sungguh , dia sangat merindukan wajah manisnya. Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya didepan Mingyu .

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama Gyu-ie?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak , aku saja baru sampai ko Woo-nie." jawab Mingyu. "Aku merindukanmu Woo-nie" ujar Mingyu lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang menedengar Mingyu berkata seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Mingyu dan memandangi wajah Mingyu dengan intens.

'Besok dan seterusnya aku tak akan bisa melihat wajahmu lagi Mingyu-ie.' batin Wonwoo

"Mingyu kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu aku tahu sayang , karna aku juga mencintaimu." jawab Mingyu lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bohong!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Eohh apa maksudmu dengan bohong Wonwoo? Tentu saja aku serius." ujar Mingyu tak terima.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku,kenapa kau menduakanku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada datar.

"Eoh siapa yang menduakanmu Wonwoo? Kau ini bicara apa sayang?" tanya Mingyu mulai gugup.

"Hahh ~" Wonwoo mengehela nafasnya. Ditundukannya wajahnya sebentar lalu diangkatnya kembali. Senyum sedih terpasang diwajahnya. Dengan sedikit sakit ,Wonwoo memandang wajah Mingyu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tahu kau berpacaran dengan Junghan dibelakangku." ujar Wonwoo

Mingyu yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo menjadi panik. Dia tak tahu bagaimana kekasihnya bisa mengetahui hal itu. Padahal dia sangat yakin sudah menyimpan rahasia itu rapat rapat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendengar gosip gosip murahan dikampus Woo-nie. Mereka itu hanya iri dengan hubungan kita. Mereka hanya ingin kita berpisah Woo-nie." jelas Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan Wonwoo. Dia sungguh mencintai Wonwoo , dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang mendengar penjelasan Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang suram.

'Bahkan sudah seperti ini pun kau masih tak mau mengaku Kim Mingyu.' batin Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya dengan gosip gosip murahan dikampus." jeda sejenak "Tapi aku mengatakan ini , karna aku sudah tahu semuanya dengan jelas. Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya. " jelas Wonwoo.

Penjelasn Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terdiam. Sungguh saat ini dia gugup dan takut. Takut Wonwoo meninggalkannya. Dia memang brengsek sudah menduakan kekasihnya. Tapi dia sadar , kalau dia tak bisa kehilangan Wonwoo.

"Kau ingat empat bulan yang lalu Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam tanpa menjawab. Melihatnya membuat Wonwoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Empat bulan yang lalu saat aku pergi ke Changwon menemui keluargaku , kau merengek memintaku pulang cepat karna dua hari lagi natal dan kau mau merayakannya denganku" Lanjut Wonwoo panjang lebar.

"Aku sempat ingin mengabaikannya , tapi saat aku berpikir kembali akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul." berhenti sejenak untuk menyiapkan hatinya dengan lapang.

"Aku berharap saat pulang nanti bisa menjadi kejutan untukmu. Namun ternyata aku yang mendapat kejutan" Wonwoo tertawa miris. Menceritakan ini semua , sama saja membuatnya membuka luka lama.

"Kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan hari itu? Aku mendapatkan kekasihku sendiri bercinta sangat panas diatas sofa dengan orang lain. Sofa yang sering kita pakai duduk berdua Kim Mingyu." Jelas Wonwoo yang akhirnya tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

Melihat Wonwoo menangis seperti itu membuat Mingyu ikut merasa sedih. Mendengar cerita Wonwoo membuatnya tahu betapa brengseknya dirinya ini. Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dan mengahapus air mata Wonwoo. Dulu dia berjanji akan menghabisi siapa saja yang membuat air mata itu keluar. Namun dia lah yang membuat air mata itu jatuh, jadi bisakah dia menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang menghapus air matanya. Menekan tangan itu untuk lebih dekat dengan pipinya. Merasakan kehangatan tangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sudah puas merasakannya, Wonwoo masih menggenggam tangan itu dan membawanya jatuh keatas meja.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku menangis diapartementku. Menangis seperti orang gila dan mengurung diri seharian dikamar. Keesokannya aku mencoba melupakan kejadian itu , membuatnya seolah olah tidak tejadi apapun. Aku tetap bersikap biasa terhadapmu, karna kufikir mungkin saja dihari itu kau sedang khilaf dan tak benar benar bermaksud melakukan itu." Wonwoo mengambil nafas, cerita ini sungguh membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Namun aku kembali melihatmu bermesraan denganJeonghan hyung, bahkan kalian sempat berciuman. Tapi kali ini bedanya ada Seungcheol hyung yang juga menyaksikannya. Dia sempat ingin memukulmu namun aku menahannya. Aku tak mau melihat wajah kekasihku menjadi jelek seperti badut kkk~" bahkan disaat seperti ini Wonwoo masih bisa bercanda.

"Aku berharap kau akan menyadari kesalahanmu dan berhenti menduakanku. Aku juga sempat berkata seperti itu dan meyakinkan Seungcheol hyung. Namun sampai hari ini hal itu tak pernah terjadi." Sungguh, Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dengan penuh luka.

"Hari itu aku menyadarinya. Melihatmu bercanda dan bermesaraan dengan Jeonghan hyung dikafe ini, aku sadar kau terlihat bahagia. Dan melihatmu berciuman diperpustakaan membuatku benar benar tersadar kalau kau tak akan berubah dan meninggalkan Jeonghan"

"Woo-nie maaf kan aku sudah melukai dan menghianatimu. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan memutuskan Jeonghan hyung, dan kita bisa melanjutkan kisah kita dengan bahagia" ujar Mingyu dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku sadar ini salahku. Salahku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu dengan cintaku. Salahku yang tak bisa membuatmu cukup dengan cintaku dan mencari cinta yang lain." lanjut Wonwoo.

"Woo-nie kumohon, tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" tanya Mingyu frustasi.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu. Aku memilih untuk menyerah." jawab Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Mingyu. Dilepasnya cincin yang melekat tiga tahun dijari tengahnya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Mari kita akhiri kisah ini , Kim Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo tegas.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti ini Wonwoo. Kumohon jangan lepas cincinmu" ujar Mingyu dengan nada yang sangat miris.

"Maaf , keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini. Aku ingin kisah kita berakhir dan memulai kisah yang baru masing masing. Aku dengan kisahku sendiri dan kau dengan kisahmu sendiri. Ah ~ atau kau bisa memulai kisahmu dengan Jeonghan hyung" dan Wonwoo masih bisa tersenyum .

"Ahhh sudah waktunya untukku pergi. Setelah ini kau bisa bahagia dengan Jeonghan hyung tanpa memikirkan diriku. Selamat tinggal Kim Mingyu"

Dan Wonwoo pergi keluar kafe meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sungguh ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Kelakuannya membuatnya kehilangan Wonwoo. Keisengannya membuat dia kehilangan cinta Wonwoo. Dan kebrengsekannya telah melukai hati Wonwoo. Ingin rasanya dia mengejar Wonwoo. Namun dia sadar , dia terlalu brengsek untuk Wonwoo. Dia sudah tak berhak merasakan cinta Wonwoo Karna dia sendiri lah yang menghancurkannya. Dipandanginya cincin diatas meja. Cincin ini adalah cincin yang dia pakaikan ditangan Wonwoo. Cincin yang mengikat Wonwoo selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Air mata perlahan turun saat mengingat cerita Wonwoo tadi.

'Tuhan , maafkan aku sudah melukai hati malaikatmu' batin Mingyu.

Mingyu tetap menangis walau tanpa isakan. Mengabaikan pengunjung lain yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

'Biasakah tuhan mencabut nyawaku' batin Mingyu.

Sementara itu dibandara incheon terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan membawa kopernya. Wonwoo mengikuti Seungcheol berjalan ketempat Check-in. Terakhir kalinya Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, berharap Mingyu mengejarnya.

"Wonwoo cepat kita harus masuk"

Suara Seungcheol mengikuti Seungcheol dan menlanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menengok kebelakang.

'Selamat memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku Mingyu-ie ~'

.

.

.

* * *

\- 5 Tahun Kemudian -

Rumah sakit Seoul adalah rumah sakit terbesar dikorea. Disebuah ruangan khusus dokter terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dokter Kim sedang sangat lelah. Dia adalah Kim Mingyu. Mahasiswa kedokteraan yang bisa mewujudkan cita citanya menjadi dokter dirumah sakit besar. Mingyu baru saja menyeleaaikan operasinya. Dan dia benar benar sangat lelah.

Tring~

Ponselnya berbunyi , membuatnya mau tak mau membuka pesan diponselnya. Terlihat 1 pesan masuk dan Mingyu membukanya. Dibacanya pesan itu dan saat dia tahu apa maksudnya , dia berlari keluar ruangannya dan terus berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan masih menggunakan jas dokternya.

From : Woo-nie baby~

 _' Mingyu apa kau masih mengingatku ? Kuharap kau belum menghapis nomorku kkkk~. Oh ya aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Soonyoung dan dia bilang kau sudah menjadi dokter sekarang. Ayo kita bertemu , aku ingin memberu selamat. Aku menunggumu di kafe dekat rumah sakitmu'_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu akhirnya sampai. Dia berhenti sebentar didepan kafe , mengatur nafasnya dan merapikan penampilannya. Sungguh pesan itu membuatnya reflek berlari dan meninggalkan jadwal prakteknya begitu saja. Pesan itu dari nomor Woo-nie nya yang tak pernah dia hapus.

Setelah yakin kalau sudah rapi , Mingyu memasuki kafe. Matanya mengedar keseliling kafe , mencari seseorang yang dirundakannya. Dan dia bisa melihatnya. Dipojok sana , Jeon Wonwoo sedang duduk dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Mingyu berjalan mengahampirinya. Sungguh , jantungya masih berdebar melihat Wonwoo. Semakin dekat semakin terasa debaran dijantungnya. Mingyu berhenti didepan meja Wonwoo dan menyapanya.

"Woo-nie~ " panggil Mingyu .

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya , Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Mingyu.

"Mingyu ya kau sudah datang eoh ~ duduklah dulu Mingyu-ya , kau pasti lelah" ujar Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Mingyu duduk didepan Wonwoo. Meneguk minumanan yang sudah dipesankan oleh Wonwoo.

"Wahhh sekarang kau sudah menjadi dokter. Kupikir kau tak akan pernah menjadi dokter." ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku jadi dokter Woo- ahhh Wonwoo. Aku kan kuliah dijurusan kedokteran." jawab Mingyu dan balas tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Kkk~ aku tahu. Long time no see ya Mingyu~. Bagaimana hubungabmu dengan Jeonghan hyung. Pasti kalian akan segera menikahkan ahh atau sudah menikah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu terdiam sebentar. Masih bisa dilihatnya sedikit binar kesedihan dimata Wonwoo saat menanyakan itu.

"Aku tak bersamanya. Hari setelah kau meminta kita berakhir, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan dengannya. Lagipula Jeonghan hyung sudah menikah dengan orang lain sekarang." jawab Mingyu santai lalu meminum coffenya.

"Ahhh begitu , kupikir kau akan bersamanya." gumam Wonwoo "lalu sekarang kau bersama siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak dengan siapa pun. Karna sesungguhnya aku masih -"

Tring~

Perkataan Mingyu terpotong oleh dering ponsel Wonwoo.

"Tunggu sebentar Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo.

"Yeobseo. Ahh kau sudah sampai depan. Emmm baiklah lima menit lagi aku keluar, kau tunggu dulu saja ne" ujar Wonwoo .

Mingyu menatapi Wonwoo yang sedang menelepon. Dia bertambah manis dan senyum nya juga tambah manis. Sungguh Mingyu masih mencintai Wonwoo, dia menyesal sudah menyia-nyiakan Cinta Wonwoo. Jika tuhan mengijinkan, Mingyu ingin memiliki malaikat ini sekali lagi.

"Mingyu~ sepertinya aku harus pergi." perkataan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa terburu buru? Kita belum lama disini?" tanya Mingyu.

'Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau tenang saja kita bisa sering bertemu ko karna aku sudah pindah keseoul lagi."jawab Wonwoo.

"Ahhh aku sampai lupa." gumam Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel yang dia pakai. Ditaruhnya benda itu diatas meja dan mendorongnya kearah Mingyu.

"Kau harus datang. Awas saja kalau tak datang , aku akan menerormu seumur hidup nanti." ancam Wonwoo.

"Sudah ya aku haris pergi, pai pai ~ Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo lau pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam melihat benda pemberian Wonwoo. Mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela dan Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo menghampiri seseorang diseberang sana. Bisa dilihatnya Wonwoo yang tersenyum Saat namja itu mencium bibirnya sekilas. Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam mobil , dan mobil itu pun pergi.

Diambilnya benda yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo , dan menatap dengan sendu undangan itu.

* * *

 _Wedding Invitation_

 _Wen Junhui_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Sunday, 18th March 2018_

 _At ten o'clock in the morning_

* * *

'Rupanya kau benar benar memulai kisah barumu tanpaku' batin Mingyu miris. 'Semoga dia bisa membahagiakanmu selamanya Wonwoo sayang.' do'a Mingyu.

.

.

END

.

.

Annyeong ~ aku bawa ff baru lagi. Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat ff angst. Dan sekali lagi saya membuat bang Mingyu berkhianat /plak/. Maafkan daku yang menistakan bunda jeonghan /dibantai babeh cheol/ entah kenapa saya lebih ngefeel kalau orang ketiganya Jeonghan.

Oh ya terimakasih buat yg udah ngeriview ff chocolate . maaf ga bisa bales satu satu. Emang kasian banget ya nasib 4 jones itu ckckcc. Makasih yang udah baca semua ff ku dan meriviewnya. Walau masih banyak yang sider #disitukadangsayamerasasedih.

Jangan lupa diriview juga ff ini.

P.s : Oh ya kalau responnya bagus dan riview nya banyak, rencananya mau buat 2 sequel. Sequelnya Mingyu sama cerita ketemunya bang Juned sama Neng Wonu /ohok/ adakah yang berminat .-.


End file.
